Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks (also known as Thunder) is the main antagonist of Pixar's 7th full-length animated feature film Cars, and a minor character in Pixar's 18th full-length animated feature film Cars 3. He is a green race car who appears as the rival and arch-nemesis of Lightning McQueen. He is also the main antagonist of some of the video games. In Cars, he was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor Michael Keaton, who also played Ken in Toy Story 3, Betelgeuse in Beetlejuice, The Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming, Carter Hayes in Pacific Heights and Raymond Sellars in the 2014 RoboCop. In Cars 3, he was voiced by the Pixar employee Bob Peterson, who also played Roz in the Monsters Inc. films, Mr. Ray in the Finding Nemo films, and Dug and Alpha in Up. Personality Although highly talented and gifted at racing (he would not have maintained #2 spot as long as he had if he was not), Chick Hicks is extremely rude, arrogant, conniving, self-centered and manipulative on himself and winning, like McQueen himself. However, theses traits are more exaggerated in Chick Hicks, and often make him more argumentative, ridiculous and obnoxious. Chick always brags about winning, and he is also very sarcastic, unpleasant, treacherous, intimidating and formidable. Having lived all of his career in the shadow of The King has made him bitter and devoid of any sense of fair play. Chick largely serves as a parallel to McQueen. They are both racers who dream of getting at Dinoco, which represents the peak of success. However, McQueen learned humility, compassion, and that there was more to life that fame and fortune. On the other hand, Chick failed to learn the error of his ways and let his anger be his downfall. Chick serves as an example of what McQueen would become if the latter had allowed his arrogance to consume him. Biography ''Cars'' First race Chick was seen taking a pit stop in the Dinoco 400. Later, he bumps the Transberry Juice racer, showing that he is the main villain, but was unexpectedly overtaken by the King, Strip Weathers. Darell and Bob showed that Chick was behind him in his entire career, and became more evil when McQueen came in. The Wreck Chick was trying to overtake the King, but failed, and later had to stop McQueen. He won Round 1, but lost Round 2. Because of this, Chick slams McQueen off the track to get back to the King. To make sure he gets more distance between him and McQueen, he slammed the RPM racer, who hits the Sputter Stop Racer, who hits the Faux Wheel Drive racer, and so on, and causes a massive crash. Unexpectedly, McQueen went through. In the Pits When Chick was in the pits, he was in pride till his crew chief told him McQueen went through, and told his pitties to go faster, and ended up in the back. Rest of the race Chick rushed from the back to front to win, and he used his time wisely to win when McQueen lost his tires, but he failed. Aftermath Chick later comes in after McQueen’s pitties leave. He taunts him, saying that the Piston Cup was his, but McQueen attracted more paparazzis. Later, when the three way tie scene happens, Chick hosts his evil plan by telling McQueen whoever gets to California first gets Dinoco all for themselves. Knowing McQueen wanted to be with Dinoco, he presumably had the Delinquent Road Hazards to keep his driver staying up all night so McQueen may get lost. When McQueen was Lost When McQueen was lost by Chick's evil plan, the latter steals his fans by stealing how McQueen attracts people and sh-ooze with Dinoco. McQueen knows his evil plan When McQueen watches Mack’s TV, he sees that Chick stole most of his fans, and stole his catchphrase as ‘Kachiga’ as well. Final Race After attracting more fans, he was in the track ‘Kachiga’-ing McQueen. When the race happens, he slams his door and laughs when McQueen goes out of the track. When McQueen was coming, Chick slams McQueen, but his backward trick made Chick’s plan fail. In anger, he bursted McQueen’s tire, but Guido’s record made Chick enraged. Because of this, Chick tries to hit McQueen, but misses him, so he slams McQueen and the King off the track, and the latter was about to lose. Later, he crashes the King, and wins unfairly. Defeat After McQueen pushes the King to the finish line, Chick comes into the podium, and asks for his Piston Cup. Later, he ask for confetti, but to his surprise, they slammed him with the confetti instead of using it as a celebration for him. Later, he ‘Kachiga’s, but the media and his fans booed, and threw stuff on him. Chick gets away with the Piston Cup, but defeated and possibly got banned from racing. ''Cars 3'' Chick is now an announcer for RSN and hosts his own TV show, Chick Picks where he introduces Jackson Storm along with special guest Natalie Certain. When Storm wins the Gears and Glory 450 at the Heartland Motor Speedway, Chick accompanies him on the winners podium. Later, McQueen watches on Mack's television where Chick and Natalie give a report on Storm beating the record for fastest lap in Piston Cup history at the Florida International Speedway and the possibility of McQueen's retirement. He is not seen again afterwards. In other media Videogame Appearances ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Chick hired the Delinquent Road Hazards to steal Lightning's racing gear out of Mack's trailer during the 2006 season. Lightning confronted Chick at the fourth race, but Chick claimed to know nothing about it. He was later beaten out by McQueen, and lost the season. Chick returned to Radiator Springs to train for the next season, and once again made some new friends who he used to taunt McQueen. Lightning beat Chick at the final race, and he fled back to his hometown. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Chick is one of the speeders in Speed Trap. After you win the event, you unlock the Legends Race secret for Chick. ''Cars Race-O-Rama'' In Cars Race-O-Rama, he returns as the main antagonist. He tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy, the Chick Hicks Racing Academy where they will probably learn to cheat. However, McQueen, having some modifications, won the Race-O-Rama series, and Chick leaves in shame after swearing revenge. ''Disney INFINITY'' In Disney INFINITY, he is the main antagonist of the Cars Play Set. After the "Calibrate GPS" mission is completed, Chick comes into Radiator Springs and stops at Flo's V8 Cafe. He then asks if this is Radiator Springs, before Flo asks if she can get anything for him. Chick asks to start with some jumper cables, and that the town is putting him to sleep. He later leaves after Flo suggests to keep rolling if he won't order anything. He then challenges the player to race against him. After you win, he says that he wants a rematch. He later competes as a random opponent in the races. Before the start of the Radiator Springs International Race Invitation held by Luigi, Chick says to the other racers that he is plotting to win the race and that it will be the "last time you'll be seeing my grill." Francesco Bernoulli, however, states to The King that he almost likes Chick and that he would have said it better. Finn McMissile then states that something suspicious has happened since Chick arrived, saying that Fillmore's fuel has gone missing right before the big race. Chick then replies saying, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We gonna get this race started or what?" After the player wins the race, Chick appears with smoke coming out of him. When he asks if he had won, Finn says to him that he's through and will be sent to the impound lot. Ramone, however, explains that he has been looking for a perfect wreck to fix up for "Detail My Dents", and that Chick is "the worst looking car I've ever seen". Flo then agrees with Ramone to paint Chick red with lightning bolts, before they both drag him away. Shocked at being painted like McQueen, Chick asks them to take him to the impound instead. When the Cars vault is opened by having all four characters interact with it, a toy of Chick can be unlocked for use in your toy box worlds. Quotes Trivia *It is possible that Chick wanted to kill the King, with one way that is to wreck him as the King's wreck almost resulted him to death. *Chick was the inspiration of Jackson Storm, the main antagonist of the third film. The problem is, despite Chick, a heartless cheater is his inspiration, Storm was not considered truly a villain, except for when he slammed Cruz against the wall. *In a YouTube video, Chick happened to be working with the Lemons to rule the world, especially that he and Miles Axlerod were the main antagonists of the four-part episode. *Chick is McQueen's archnemisis, as both hate each other very badly at the same level. *Chick is the most recurring villain in the Cars franchise as he appears in Cars, Cars 3, and almost every video game. *Chick makes his team wear "mustache" grilles to represent him. *According to the 2009 Die-cast Collectors Guide, Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *Chick's number "86" could come from 1986, the year that Pixar was established and when Luxo, Jr. was released. "86" is also slang for "destroying" or "to get rid of". *Even though Chick did not appear in Cars 2, he can be obtainable via downloadable content in Cars 2: The Video Game. *On his right door, there is a picture of the Marshy-Marshmallows logo. This is mostly the same company which was seen in A Bug's Life under the name of "Joel's Marshy Marshmallows". *In the Polish version, his name is Marek Marucha. Ma rucha means "He has speeds of the film". *Chick's primary sponsor is the Hostile Takeover Bank (htB). *Chick should have been disqualified even before the events of the movie because of PIT'ing and aggressive driving but for the convenience of the plot, he was kept as a racer. *It is unknown what Chick looked like in the beginning, maybe his sponsor was Nitroade as the Nitroade racer in the teaser trailer hits the red racer who was the old McQueen. *It was thought that the delinquent road hazards, who are supporting antagonists, drove the plot. However, Chick did, as knowing that McQueen also wants to be the new face of Dinoco, he tells McQueen that whoever gets to California first will get Dinoco all for themselves. McQueen, wanting to be with Dinoco, told Mack to stay all night to reach California first, but he wasn't and went to sleep with DJ's music and played using him to make fun of him, causing McQueen to go out of the track and later, get lost. **It got proven that the delinquent road hazards are Chick’s friends, so it's possible Chick told them to tease Mack so McQueen gets lost. *Though he is the main villain, Chick has little screen time as the movie focused on McQueen lost in Radiotor Springs. *In the normal version of the first film, Chick was voiced by Michael Keaton and in the danish version, he was voiced by Mads Mikkelson. Both Keaton and Mikkelson potrayed villains in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Keaton portrayed Vulture in Spider-Man:Homecoming (which is one possibly why Keaton didn't reprised his role in Cars 3) and Mikkelson portrayed by Kaecilius in Doctor Strange. **His voice actor in the Danish version, Mads Mikkelson, also did the voice of Randall Boggs, who is another Pixar villain, in the Danish version of Monsters Inc. Navigation Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Trickster Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Envious Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Criminals Category:Genderless Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Egotist Category:Wrathful Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Archenemy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Thugs Category:Neutral Evil